Com2uS Corp.
Industry: Mobile gaming Headquarters: Seoul, South Korea Com2uS is a mobile and online game development/publishing company. Established in 1998,the company has its reputation of being the No. 1 mobile games provider in Korea. In 2007, Com2uS was listed on KOSDAQ (Korean Securities Dealers Automated Quotations, As of 2011, the corporate offices are in USA, Korea, Japan and China. Popular Titles are also in service for Mac, Samsung Apps, Ovi Store, Verzion, and Vodafone. Company Com2uS has been spearheading the mobile game industry since its inception in 1998, with its reputation as the No. 1 mobile games provider in Korea, the most advanced market for mobile games. Expanding its expertise to smartphone and PC based on-line games, Com2uS’s Superior contents and game development/publishing capability have been highly recognized by both the game industry and financial institutions, constantly winning awards home and abroad. Com2uS’s exceptional technology extensively covers network expertise and content development to server operation and platform transition know-how. Com2uS’s crave for designing fun games on new technology has been the source of rapid and steady growth within the game industry, which led to a result of Com2uS being listed on KOSDAQ (Korean Securities Dealers Automated Quotation; similar to NASDAQ of U.S.) in 2007. Com2uS, as a developer and publisher connecting game audiences all around the world, persists in producing only the finest quality games on multi-platforms. History On April 2011, Slice It! recorded 10 million downloads on iOS and Android. In 2010, Com2uS began online golf game. Golf Star, service in Europe and Korea. In 2008, Com2uS began game service on iOS by publishing Crazy Hotdogs and Chronicles of Inotia for iPhone and iPod Touch. On September 10, 2008, the mobile games division of Disney, mDisney, made a deal with Com2uS in which the latter would develop games for the former to publish and distribute in the US. Disney Puzzle Family was the first game developed under the agreement, which was released later that month. The next title with Disney Interactive, Disney Game Parade, was released on the succeeding year. On June 3, 2008, Com2uS was awarded the trademark for the term "Tower Defense",filed on June 13,2007, with serial number 3442002 In 2006, Com2uS intorduced IMO: The World of Magic, in real time MMORPG for mobile phones, for the first time in the world! In 2005,Com2uS *Opened US Office in LA. *Selected as one of the "500 Fastest Growing Companies in Asia" by Deloitte Asia. *Selected as one of the "Top 100 Companies in Asia" by Red Herring. *Concluded contract to become the exclusive publisher of mobile Tetris in Korea. *Attracted 8 million US dollars of investment from Walden International and Storm Ventures. In 2003,Com2uS began mobile game service in China In 2002,Com2uS began mobile game service in Europe In 2001, Com2uS began mobile game service in USA and Japan. in 2000, the company introduced Java game service on mobile handsets for the first time in the world! Com2uS Began providing mobile game services in Korea for all carriers: SK, Telecom, KTF and LG Telecom. Founded Com2uS Corporation: One of the first mobile game companies in the world! People Jiyoung Park Co-Founder/ CEO B.S., Computer Science, Korea University Youngil Lee Co-Founder/ CTO / Managing Director of Com2uS China and Com2uS Japan B.S., Computer Science, Korea University Taehea Nahm BOD Member Partner, Storm Ventures J.D., University of Chicago A.B., Applied Mathematics, Harvard University Baekyong Choi BOD Member/ CFO KTB Network B.S. & M.S., Business Administration, Korea University Robert Song Director of Development #2 EA Online Asia, Group Development Director EA Mobile Korea, Vice President Electronics, KyungPook National University Games *Homerun Battle 3D *Homerun Battle 2 *Tiny Farm by Com2uS *The World of Magic *Tower Defense: Lost Earth *Slice It! *SummitX Snowboarding *Chronicles of Inotia : Legend of Feanor *Chronicles of Inotia 2: Wandered of Luone *Chronicles of Inotia 3: Children of Carnia *Piggy Adventure *Escape the Ape *Super Action Hero *Sniper Vs Sniper: Online *Crazy Hotdogs *Zombie Runaway *Gold Jumper *9 Innings: Pro Baseball *Puzzle Family *Puzzle Family VS *Queen's Crown *Third Blade *Chocolate Tycoon *Heavy Gunner 3D *Caligo Chaser *Elphis Awards * Slice It! awarded with Korean Prime Minister’s Citation * Slice It! ranked second in iTunes App Store paid apps category * Heavy Gunner 3D selected as The Best Application by 2010 Korea Mobile Awards * Heavy Gunner 3D ranked first in iTunes App Store free apps category * Sniper vs. Sniper: Online for Best Excellence in Connectivity by IMGA. * Homerun Battle 3D selected as the Best Sports Game of 2009 by IGN. * Homerun Battle 3D and Inotia 2: A Wanderer of Luone for 2009 Best App Ever Awards * Super Action Hero for AT&T's Best 2007 Games: Most Visually Innovative Game * Tower Defense for AT&T's Best 2007 Games: Strategy Game * Mini Game Pack 3 for 2007 Korea Games Grand Award by the Ministry of Culture and Tourism * Action Hero 3D: Wild Dog for 2007 Digital Contents Grand Award by the Ministry of Information and Communication * Super Action Hero for 2006 Digital Contents Grand Award by the Ministry of Information and Communication * IMO: The World of Magic for 2006 Game Grand Award by the Ministry of Culture and Tourism * Mini Game Pack for 2005 Digital Contents Grand Award by the Ministry of Information and Communication * Andre Agassi Tennis for 2005 Korea Cultural Contents Export Grand Award by the Korea Culture and Content Agency * Mini Game Pack for 2004 Korea Cultural Contents Export Grand Award by the Korea Culture and Content Agency * Traffic for 2004 Korea Game Grand Prize by the Korea Game Industry Agency * Fortune Golf for Mobile Technology Grand Award by the Korea Economy * Fortune Golf for First Mobile Game Open Competition by the Korea Venture Forum * Mini Game Pack for 2003 Korea Cultural Contents Export Grand Award by the Korea Culture and Content Agency * Korean Prime Minister's Citation by the Ministry of Information and Communication * Minister of Information and Communication's Citation by the Ministry of Information and Communication * BREW Developer Awards: Best Use of Graphics/Audio at Qualcomm BREW 2002 Developers Conference External Links Official Website: http://global.com2us.com/ Official Forums: http://global.com2us.com/forum/ Facebook Page: http://www.facebook.com/com2us Twitter: https://twitter.com/#!/com2us/ Official Blog: http://global.com2us.com/blog/ Com2uS Support: http://global.com2us.com/c2ssupport